1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar cover for a motor vehicle roof with an outside transparent cover panel and an inside cover, between which at least one solar cell is embedded, an electrical contact device for directing the solar current from the at least one solar cell to the motor vehicle and a contact element which produces electrical contact between the at least one solar cell and the contact device and is embedded in the solar cell side area between the cover plate and the cover. The invention is also directed to a process for the manufacture of such a solar cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic solar cover is known, for example, from published German Patent Application No. DE 41 05 396 A1. The cover is made as a metallic carrier layer, while the cover plate is made as a thin glass layer. There are a plurality of crystalline solar cells which are electrically interconnected by means of the metallic connectors which are embedded at the same time such that several parallel connected groups are formed from several series connected solar cells at a time. Two collective connectors establish the electrical contact between the solar cells and a respective consumer terminal. These collective connectors or contact elements are embedded completely between the cover and the cover plate. At the location of the consumer terminals, the cover has an opening through which the consumer terminal which forms the electrical contact means is routed to the outside. Here, the disadvantage is that the cover must be perforated to route the contact element or the contact means through the cover.
Published European Patent Application No. EP 0 343 628 A2 discloses a solar module which can be used as a motor vehicle window in which a plurality of solar cells, which are connected by means of connectors, is embedded between two glass plates. The edge of the two congruently positioned glass plates is sealed by means of a resin seal. A rigid electrical contact element which is in electrical contact with the solar cells extends through the resin seal from the intermediate space between the two glass plates to the outside.
German Patent No. DE 41 04 713 C2 discloses a solar module in which a plurality of solar cells which are connected by means of electrodes and which are protected on top by a resin layer are applied to an insulating base plate. One of these electrodes is routed laterally to the outside through the resin layer and forms an electrical contact means on the base plate.
The primary object of the present invention is to devise a solar cover for a motor vehicle roof in which the solar cell or cells makes or make contact easily with an electrical contact means for directing the solar current to the motor vehicle.
A further object of this invention is devise a production process for such a solar cover.
The aforementioned objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by a solar cover for a motor vehicle roof in which the contact means is located in the horizontal direction outside of the area of the cover plate which is covered by the cover and the contact means-side end of the contact element extends in the horizontal direction over the area covered by the cover to the contact means, and by a corresponding production process.
In achieving the object of the invention, it is advantageous that, on the one hand, no special relieving or opening of the cover is necessary, and on the other hand, the solar cover is economical since a separate connecting cable is unnecessary between the solar cell or cells and the contact means.
In a preferred embodiment, the contact element is made essentially flat, being formed preferably by a pre-punched contact lug. The cover is made preferably as a cover film.
Preferably, there are a plurality of solar cells which are electrically interconnected by means of cell connectors, the solar cells being arranged preferably in parallel-connected groups of several series-connected solar cells, two collective connectors being provided for the groups and the contact element being electrically connected to one of the collective connectors.
In the following one embodiment of the invention is explained using the attached single figure of the drawings.